


Already, I love you

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [54]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Everything about them could be stated in alreadys. Kyungsoo, too, was wrapped up in how right everything felt, curled up on the couch with him and looking to stay the night. Maybe it was weird how quickly things were falling into place. But what did it matter when it made him feel like this?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Already, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely wish that I had the discipline to commit to and finish a story, because while writing this (at least before the end) I really felt like this fic would suit my fic That’s Okay. I’ve been holding onto this one for a while but yesterday I finally decided to finish it and post it. Enjoy <3

Baekhyun opened the door only to suddenly back up, earning a surprised ‘oof!’ from Kyungsoo who hadn’t been expecting the collision. Then Kyungsoo saw why: heavy drops of rain fell from the sky, loud and relentless. He was surprised they hadn’t heard the storm in the restaurant, but then again they had been seated away from the windows and too busy chatting to notice much of anything.

Kyungsoo was about to pull Baekhyun inside when he grabbed his hand, tugging him into the empty street and directly under the storm. 

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo screeched, using his other hand in a sad attempt to shield himself from the rain. Baekhyun laughed, pulling him even further out so they were in the middle of the road and he could kick at the puddles gathering in the potholes. 

“I love the rain,” Baekhyun yelled over the sound of water hitting asphalt. “Have I told you that, yet? I love the rain!”

Even if he hadn’t said anything, it would have been impossible for Kyungsoo not to guess it from the way Baekhyun rose his arms like a prayer, beaming at the falling sky. Crazy. It was crazy. Kyungsoo was dripping wet and his glasses were foggy and his phone was probably dead but he couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Baekhyun taking it all in with the purest, simplest kind of appreciation for life Kyungsoo had ever seen. 

“You’re crazy!” Kyungsoo yelled. 

“What!”

“I love you!”

“ _What?_ ” 

Kyungsoo gave up and let Baekhyun play around in his blissful ignorance, laughing when he almost tripped on a pothole and had to grab Kyungsoo’s arm to steady himself. For a few more minutes the rain kept falling, until just as suddenly as they had realized its existence it ended with them still in the street, drenched and grinning at each other. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Kyungsoo said, breathless. Then he laughed. “I can’t believe you made me do that!”

“Isn’t it great?”

“I’m cold and wet!”

“But you’re free!” Baekhyun spun around, pulled Kyungsoo off the street when he noticed a car coming in the distance. “Date number five,” said Baekhyun, “and I finally got you to go out in the rain with me.”

“You say that like it’s been your goal since forever.”

“Oh, but it has.” Baekhyun smiled slyly. “Don’t you remember? Fifty questions. Eleven o’clock at night. You said you never danced in the rain.”

He had, Kyungsoo recalled, and he shook his head, unable to believe Baekhyun had remembered. He shook some of the rainwater from his hair and said, “Is there an after part to this goal? Because I’m still cold and wet.”

“The after part,” said Baekhyun, “is me inviting you to my place to dry off. Only if you want to,” he added after a pause. “And also only if you want to, the after _after_ part is me inviting you to stay the night. Because it’s supposed to storm more later. And it’s dangerous to drive at night in the dark while it’s raining and slippery out.”

“Very dangerous,” Kyungsoo agreed seriously.

Baekhyun beamed. “So is that a yes?”

“Automatic yes to the first part, and yes to the second because of how convincing your argument was.”

“Thank god I took intro to logic in college, then.”

Kyungsoo laughed. There was a lot to be thankful for, really, and the first of them all was the person in front of him, grasping his hand.

“Let’s go home,” Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo liked the way he said it as though it was theirs all along.

They dodged puddles on their way to Baekhyun’s car, chatting and joking around and shaking water from their hair. Baekhyun blasted the AC because even though they’d just been rained on it was still the middle of summer, and Kyungsoo drank in the cool air like water in the desert. He was shivering but only a little. Baekhyun had been right. Being out in the rain had been freeing. He’d never felt anything like this weightlessness, and he knew it was even more than just dancing in the rain. It was being with Baekhyun and giving into his fearless love of life. Contagious and unyielding. Something that, now that Kyungsoo had had a taste, he didn’t want to live without.

They reached Baekhyun’s apartment building and Baekhyun unlocked his door with a “ta-dah!,” opening it with flourish. “Welcome home.”

‘Home.’ Kyungsoo felt the giddiness from earlier dissipate into a curious tentativeness. He slipped off his shoes as Baekhyun locked the door, looking around. 

It was an open layout. The kitchen to the left, an island counter separating the kitchen and the living room, and down the hall a couple of doors, the last of which presumably led to the bedroom. It was surprisingly neat in spite of Kyungsoo’s expectations, with the only clutter being a stack of papers on the island counter, slightly off-center in a casual attempt at straightening it up. Not wanting to snoop, Kyungsoo avoided the papers and instead looked to the far side of the room, where a keyboard sat in front of large, floor-to-wall windows. 

Baekhyun was doing something in the closet by the door so Kyungsoo took it upon himself to poke at the keys, jumping when it actually made a sound. 

“Oh, I must have left it plugged in.” Baekhyun leaned back so his head poked out of the closet door. “You can play it, if you want.”

He didn’t know how, but he wanted to try anyway. Kyungsoo sat down and tried his hand at a simple melody, stopping every few notes to correct a blip in the tune. He didn’t notice Baekhyun watching him until he felt Baekhyun put a towel on his head, drying his hair.

“I’m enjoying the performance, Mr. Doh.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Kyungsoo laughed sheepishly. “I want to hear you play instead.”

“Later,” Baekhyun promised. “You should change first. My clothes are in my room. We were out in the rain and I don’t want you to get sick.”

“You too,” Kyungsoo said.

“Then let’s get changed together!”

“I have a feeling you invited me over with some less-than-pure intentions...”

Kyungsoo had turned to look at him. Baekhyun put a finger to his lips. “Shh, don’t reveal my secret.”

“Just come on already,” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes. Baekhyun kept things civil and Kyungsoo wasn’t anything but slightly disappointed, though it didn’t last long because, as he thought, the feeling didn’t exist with Baekhyun. When he finally got the chance to listen to him play he was on the couch with his legs underneath him and a cup of tea in his hands, leaning against the armrest as he watched. He’d expected it, but Baekhyun really was talented. Even for a person who didn’t listen to classical music during his free time, Kyungsoo found himself immersed. Captivating. That was the only way to describe the piece and the person playing it. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

When Baekhyun finished he stayed in the final position for a moment before breathing out. Then he turned to him and smiled. “So? How was it?”

“Beautiful,” Kyungsoo said truthfully, sitting up. He put his mug on the coffee table and, as if knowing what he wanted, Baekhyun came over and sidled against him, closing his eyes.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo put his arm around him and leaned against him. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I don’t know who wouldn’t.” 

Smiling, Baekhyun relaxed with a sigh. “Is it weird that I feel comfortable with you here? It’s only your first time visiting but I already feel like this.”

Everything about them could be stated in alreadys. Kyungsoo, too, was wrapped up in how right everything felt, curled up on the couch with him and looking to stay the night. Maybe it was weird how quickly things were falling into place. But what did it matter when it made him feel like this? “It’s not weird,” he said finally. He wanted to say more but decided against it, instead falling quiet and waiting for something, what, he didn’t know. 

Baekhyun was silent too. Then he said, “I think I like you more than I normally should.”

“Normally...?”

“You can’t like me as much as I like you, I think. That much. I don’t want to scare you away and tell you all of it but I want to take care of you. You were so gloomy when we met but now you’re smiling more and I like that a lot. I like you a lot.”

This sort of confession was foreign to him. No one ever said that to him before, but Kyungsoo could hear the sincerity in his voice, even though his eyes were still closed and he wasn’t looking at him. The confession itself wasn’t surprising. For the time that they had spent together so far Kyungsoo felt that their affection was mutual, and that wasn’t a question to him so much as the amount was. Whether Baekhyun liked him enough or if he was just a good friend. Going on dates wasn’t enough to confirm anything. Even with the intention, reality was up for grabs. 

No way that Baekhyun liked him more than he liked him. Because from the start he’d been on Kyungsoo’s mind, no question about it. 

“It’s getting late,” said Baekhyun to the silence, the seriousness gone from his voice and peppiness returned. He hopped up and bounced on his toes a bit as if to recharge his energy. “We should go to sleep.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t take his eyes off him. “Okay.”

“I’ll take the couch. You can take my bed. Wait here while I get you a toothbrush?”

Nodding, he watched Baekhyun go. A part of him wanted to stop him and tell him what he was thinking. Just how much he was already changing his life, how much he was already feeling, how much he already loved him. Maybe it was too early. But it was already there, and Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything about it, no matter how hard he tried. 

“Ready for bed?” Holding out a hand for Kyungsoo to take, Baekhyun pulled him up and smiled, and he felt it all over again.

He wasn’t ready to tell him yet. Something was holding him back, but the way that Baekhyun was looking at him made him feel like that was okay. One day, he would have the courage to tell him. And when he did it would be warm, just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys. Also, is it just me or are birthdays really depressing? My birthday passed yesterday and every year I tend to dread it. Somehow I’m always more depressed on my birthday than other days. Maybe because it’s supposed to be special but I feel disappointed?? Idkk man I need a therapist I swear. 
> 
> But ANYWAY I have to say that the rain scene is my absolute favorite because Kyungsoo yelling “I love you” and Baekhyun not hearing is, like, simultaneously so sweet and authentic and also just, idk, I need to write more fics that aren’t instant gratification. Okiee I’m done ranting ily all have a beautiful wonderful day <3


End file.
